YOU REFLECT ME
by MinaHhaeElf
Summary: Twoshot / Kim Kibum - Lee Donghae / tentang hubungan yang baru mereka kecap dalam keadaan berbeda. Hubungan gila, namun banyak merubah segalanya. Bagaimana semua berjalan? NC? Full NC? Angst? Romance?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : You Reflect Me**

**Genre : Fluff- romance? Semi angst?**

**Length : Twoshot**

**Rating : M**

**Summary : Cerita ringan, yang menampakkan kehidupan seorang pelacur yang suci.**

**DISC; Donghae milik Kibum, Kibum milik Donghae, Saya milik saya, begitupun ceritanya. LOL~**

* * *

**[CHAPTER 1]**

**.**

"Aku akan menikah dengannya.."

Satu pernyataan yang tak berbuah tanggapan, disusul dengan langkah kecil kemudian. Berbunyi; Dug. Dug. Dug. Begitu keras, saat telapak kaki itu, menyentuh permukaan lantai yang terbuat dari papan, dan memasuki sebuah ruangan, berakhir dengan bunyi keras.

**Blam.**

Pintu tertutup. Menyisakan dua sosok yang masih diam, terpaku di tempatnya. Terduduk di kursi, tak jauh dari ruang yang baru saja tertutup pintunya. Kedua orang tersebut saling melempar pandang, disertai satu helaan nafas.

"Apa dia tidak apa-apa?" tanya salah satunya.

"Kau tak lihat dia marah?" jawab sosok lain, sambil tersenyum tenang. Tak ada raut hawatir di wajahnya, padahal sosok di sampingnya kini, terlihat sedikit gusar, atau terlihat ragu, mungkin. Satu delikan ia berikan pada dia yang masih menatapnya. "Baru pertama kali aku melihat Kim Kibum takut seperti ini," ujarnya, nampak menggoda.

Dia yang adalah Kim Kibum, mengernyit mendapati dirinya tengah digoda sang kekasih. Namun, apa yang hendak ia bela? Itu benar adanya. "Aku hanya takut tak bisa menikahimu, Donghae sayang.." begitulah jawabnya, mengalun dalam nada pelan, namun balik menggoda.

"Benarkah?" tantang Donghae, memajukan wajahnya ke arah wajah Kibum, seolah menantang. Ia sedikit mencibir, dan sibuk menggoda hingga tak sadar, Kibum mencuri satu ciuman di bibirnya. Namun itu tak menjadikannya marah, dan malah mengulum senyumnya.

"Apa itu kurang cukup untuk membuktikan, bahwa aku begitu menginginkanmu?" tanya Kibum, memberi sahutan pada tantangan Donghae, yang sudah kian menggodanya.

"Aku ingin tahu, apa lagi yang bisa kau lakukan padaku, selain ini.."

"..."

Selang beberapa menit berikutnya, disertai dengan bergantinya tempat di detik lain. Suara tawa kecil terdengar dari mulut Donghae yang tengah dihimpit Kibumnya. Mereka yang kini telah menghuni ruangan lain, masih di satu atap yang sama.

"Hentikan!" hardik Donghae tertahan, dengan tawa kecil yang masih terjadi.

Tirai pada satu jendela di ruangan itu sudah tertutup, menyisakan ruang yang redup. Mereka entah sedang melakukan apa, hingga membuat suara agak gaduh disana. Saling mengejar dalam langkah kecil, disertai satu pasang tangan yang terus berusaha menyentuh tubuh lawannya.

"Kibumie! Itu menggelikan!" jerit Donghae tertahan, dan mencoba memperingati, kala jemari Kibum sudah menguncinya di salah satu juru dinding, dan menghimpitnya serta menyentuhnya di berbagai tempat.

Sedang Kibum tak peduli. Ia semakin menekan tubuh Donghae di antara dirinya dan juga dinding yang dingin. Sentuhan jemarinya berakhir, disambut dengan tangannya yang mendekap tubuh Donghae, erat. Saling merapatkan tubuh itu, menempel tanpa cela, disertai dengan wajah Kibum yang tertanam di ceruk leher Donghae. Mengendusnya, mengecup-ngecupnya perlahan. Membuat Donghae,

"Engh.." melenguh perlahan, disertai dengan mata yang mulai terpejam, menikmati. Terlebih ketika Kibum semakin merajai tubuhnya. Memberikan lumatan, serta lidah yang dapat Donghae rasa, menelusuri tiap kulit pada lehernya. Ia mabuk seketika. Mabuk akan sentuhan itu.

Satu hisapan pertama kala itu, mampu membuat Donghae menahan sambil menggigit bibirnya. Sepertinya Kibum telah memberi satu tanda tepat pada kulit di bawah rahang kirinya. Juga, jangan lupakan tangan Kim Kibum yang tak ingin diam. Salah satunya yang masuk ke dalam kaus, dan meraba kulit dipunggung Donghae, dengan tangan lain yang menyusuri bokong Donghae. Meremasnya dengan gemas, menyisakan lenguhan Donghae yang lain..

"Mmh," Donghae mulai tak diam. Tangannya mencengkram kaus Kibum di bagian punggung. Ia remas kain itu, mencurahkan rasa yang sedang ditahannya.

Nafas keduanya, mulai terdengar berat. Kibum terlihat sedikit menggila. Ia lumuri dan membasahi Donghaenya, dengan susuran lidahnya. Naik, melumat dagu Donghae, dan terakhir? Dengan tepat ia lesakkan lidah itu, ke dalam mulut Donghae yang terbuka. Tak ada kecupan lembut semenjak itu. Hanya mulut yang saling beradu dalam posisi nyaman dan menggairahkan..

Ciuman yang kasar, bersamaan dengan nafsu yang terus dan terus memuncak, terasa panas. Mereka menggeser posisi, bersamaan dengan tekanan yang diberikan Kibum. Menyusuri dinding, tanpa penyatuan bibir yang terlepas. Saling beradu bertukar saliva yang lalu bertumpahan memenuhi sudut bibir mereka, juga menimbulkan bunyi basah yang terdengar memabukkan..

Kaki-kaki merekapun tanpa sadar turut bergerak. Bergerak, dan bergerak, hingga..

**Brak.**

**Bruk..**

Suara berisik, terdengar dari buku-buku yang berjatuhan, dari sebuah dengan lemari dengan tinggi kira-kira sepinggang mereka. Buku yang berjatuhan, setelah tak sengaja Donghae menubrukkan satu tangannya ke arah buku-buku tersebut.

Donghae terlihat kewalahan, seperti terseret oleh pergerakan liar Kibum. Ia berniat mencari sesuatu yang dapat ia genggam, namun berakhir dengan tangan yang menyentuh koleksi bukunya, hingga berserakan di lantai. Itu sudah terjadi. Kini ia yang menggantikan posisi buku-buku itu. Terduduk di atas meja, setelah Kibum yang mengangkatnya kesana.

Dua bibir itupun masih menyatu. Bergerak liar, bersamaan dengan desahan tertahan dari mulut keduanya, terlebih Donghae. Ia bahkan meremas surai Kibum tanpa sadar. Menekan wajah Kibum, agar ciuman yang tercipta itu, bisa lebih dalam dan dalam..

Beberapa waktu terlewati. Masih bersama dengan buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai. Salah satu helai pakaianpun, tergeletak disana. Dua celana yang terkulai di bagian sisi ranjang..

Di waktu itu, masih dengan benda lainnya yang menjadi saksi, terutama sebuah ranjang yang kini bergerak-gerak. Aneh karena, tak ada pergerakan berarti di atas sana sebenarnya. Namun, seolah menjawab, sehelai sprei yang melekat dengan ranjang tersebut, perlahan terlepas, bergerak ke tempat dimana Donghae, menariknya perlahan dari ujung ranjang tersebut.

Lebih tepatnya, Donghae meremas kuat sprei itu berulang-ulang, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang menghentak-hentak. Raut wajahnya mengatakan, seolah ia tengah menahan sesuatu yang sakit? Terlihat dari tiap ringisan itu. Namun nampak pula sebuah rasa indah yang tergambar. Terdengar dari lantunan di bibirnya, mengalun indah..

Salahkan posisinya yang kini menekuk lutut di atas lantai dengan sebagian tubuh atas yang terkulai, telungkup di sudut ranjang tersebut. Sedang Kibum? Berada tepat di belakang dirinya, di antara pahanya yang terbuka.

"Kibumieh!" desah Donghae, dengan meremas sprei untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia melantunkan nama Kibumnya, kala Kibum datang. Tepatnya milik Kibum, yang tengah menerobos miliknya, berulang-ulang, dengan sangat dalam.

"Agh! Agh.."

Beginilah Donghae. Bersuara erotis, tiap kali ia merasa dirinya penuh. Kibum benar-benar selalu membuatnya melayang. Sentuhan Kibum di tiap kulitnya, remasan Kibum, semuanya, seolah Donghae selalu menyukai dan menginginkannya.

Bahkan jemari Kibum kini tersampir di kedua sisi pinggulnya, mencengkramnya kuat, bersamaan dengan dorongan Kibum untuk kesekian kalinya..

"Ungh.."

Sementara itu Donghae terus menggeliat, tanpa sadar menarik sprei hingga menggulung di dekatnya. Tak ia sadari pula lelah yang sudah sangat ia rasa, tertuang melalui tiap tetes keringatnya. Wajahnya memerah, dengan nafas memburu dari mulutnya yang terbuka.

Dan Kibum? Asik melesakkan miliknya. Tak peduli, seberapa banyak cairan miliknya tertuang di dalam tubuh Donghae, mengiringi tiap gerakan kejatanannya disana. "Hae," geramnya merasakan ia kembali memasuki puncaknya. Cairan itu mencuat keluar sebagian, membasahi lantai dan juga kaki Donghae.

Donghaepun merasakannya. Ia cengkram jemari Kibum di pinggulnya. " , !" titah Donghae terbata, merasakan rasa canggung akibat gerakan Kibum yang melambat. Kibum tersenyum senang atas titah itu tentu saja. Ia segera menurut, membuat Donghae menggeram hebat dalam gerakannya.

"AKH! Agh.." jerit Donghae, sambil berusaha bernafas keras. "Kibumh, ANGH!" pekiknya.

Gerakanpun menjadi lebih cepat, menyisakan asa bagi Donghae yang tak hentinya meremas jemari Kibum. "akh! Ungh! Ugh!" terus ia melenguh, hingga ia dengar Kibumpun menggeram hebat, sesaat setelah cairan yang keluar itu, lebih banyak dan banyak, hingga keduanya lelah..

**...**

Kembali dalam waktu berbeda..

Ditemani sedikit cahaya dari balik tirai yang sedikit terbuka. Donghae kini tengah tertidur nyaman dalam dekapan Kibum di belakangnya. Tubuh polos keduanya, hanya tertutup sisa sprei putih tipis yang ada.

"Apa yang kita lakukan, Kibumie?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba. Ia sedikit menerawang, melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kenapa?" balas Kibum, sambil membelai perut Donghae di balik sprei..

Donghae menggeleng pelan. "Tidak! Aku hanya sedang berfikir, mengapa semua menjadi seperti sekarang?"

Sedang Kibum? Hanya mengulum satu senyuman berarti..

**[Flashback on]**

"Seorang tamu baru tiba dari Amerika, Donghae-_ya_. Ini tamu pertamamu," ucap seorang pria dengan tubuh cukup kurus, dan tak lebih tinggi dari Donghae. Pria cantik yang kini tengah merapihkan pakaian Donghae. Memperbaiki letak rambut Donghae. "Layani dia dengan baik, jika kau serius dengan pekerjaan ini.."

Sedang Donghae terlihat menghela nafasnya, malas. "Sebenarnya aku tak yakin bisa melakukannya.." keluhnya nampak ragu. "Oh! Jaejoong _hyung_! Kumohon.." lirihnya, nampak meratap, pada seorang Jaejoong yang nampak tak mampu melakukan hal berarti baginya.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang meminta? Untuk Minho? Aku sudah terlanjur menawarkan dirimu padanya.."

Donghae mendesah kecil. "Ini terlalu mendadak," komentarnya dengan bibir mengerucut manja.

Jaejoongpun menjadi tersenyum kecil. "Aku sudah menanyakan kesiapanmu beberapa hari lalu, bukan? Dan kau berkata, kau siap kapanpun!" timpal Jaejoong sambil menyelipkan rambut Donghae, yang memang terlihat agak panjang, ke arah belakang telinga pria manis tersebut.

"Mendadak, aku menjadi takut.."

"Sudah kubilang ini tak mudahkan, Hae? Tapi kau memaksa! Padahal aku tak ingin, kau menjadi seperti diriku.." tutur Jaejoongpun, nampak turut mengiba.

"Kenapa tak kau berikan saja tamu kali ini pada yang lain?"

Jaejoong nampak melangkah, lalu terduduk di sofa hitam di ruangan tersebut. Ia ambil sesuatu yang lalu ia hisap, berbuah asap mengepul dari bibirnya. "Dia istimewa, Donghae-_ya. _Untuk itulah, aku ingin yang terbaik untuknya, terlebih, ia sahabat Yunho.."

Donghae mengikuti Jaejoong, terduduk di sampingnya. "Aku takut.." ujarnya.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "Dia tak akan menggigitmu, Hae.."

"Bukan itu maksudku!" kilah Donghae, semakin menekuk wajahnya. "Aku hanya tak tahu, akan melakukan apa nanti," tuturnya kemudian.

"Kau tak akan tahu jika belum mencobanya.."

"..."

Belum diulaskah? Tentang Donghae? Siapa dirinya? Bisakah itu kita ungkap perlahan? Karena kini, ia, adalah Donghae yang dimaksud, tengah bergelut dengan waktunya. Bersama seorang _hyung _cantik bernamakan Jaejoong.

Tentang mereka, di sebuah ruangan pribadi berwarna dasar putih. Hanya putih, dengan barang yang tak banyak, namun cukup tertata rapih..

Keduanya bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing, hingga suara ketukan pintu terdengar, mengejutkan keduanya, termasuk Donghae. Suara dari arah luar, yang lebih mengejutkan sebenarnya.

"Yunho datang.." ucap Jaejoong, tersenyum manis, menatap Donghae, lalu beranjak membuka pintu yang tak jauh dari jarak pandang mereka. "Sepertinya dia akan menjemput kita. Bersiaplah, pakai jaketmu, Hae.."

Donghae semakin bergetar di buatnya. Apalagi, disaat ia melihat Jaejoong membuka pintu, hingga nampaklah, pria yang nampak tinggi dan juga tampan, dengan sebuket bunga mawar ditangannya, dan langsung di sambut dengan kecupan cepat dari Jaejoong dengan bunga yang lalu diraihnya.

"Kalian sudah siap?"

Samar Donghae mendengar pertanyaan dari Yunho, yang membuatnya semakin merekatkan kesepuluh jemarinya, dan lebih gusar dari sebelumnya. Sedang Jaejoong? Hanya berbalik menatapnya penuh arti. "Dia siap, Yun.." ujarnya, memberi delikan manis pada Donghae.

"_Hyung.._" pelan, Donghae merajuk, namun tetap menurut, mengikuti langkah Jaejoong yang sudah melangkah lebih dulu, sambil menggandeng lengan Jung Yunho, kekasihnya..

**...**

Sebuah sudut kota, tempat yang cukup sunyi, dan jauh dari keramaian. Ditemani satu bias cahaya dari lampu jalanan itu, sebuah mobil terparkir tepat di pinggir jalanan. Sebuah mobil mewah, dimana salah seorang, terbalut dengan celana jeans hitam, dan juga kaus abu tipis, seolah tak ingin peduli pada dinginnya kota Seoul kala itu.

Derap langkah kecil terdengar setelahnya, membangunkan dia yang sedari tadi hanya diam melamun sambil memperhatikan kendaraan lain yang berlalu di hadapannya. Dia yang melipat kedua tangannya di dada, dengan tubuh yang bersandar pada badan mobilnya.

"Maaf.."

Iapun menoleh, mendapati sosok manis yang berjalan ke arahnya perlahan. Sesaat setelahnya, satu pesan masuk ia terima, berisikan; _"namanya Lee Donghae.," _membuatnya kembali menutup ponselnya tanpa membalas pesan singkat tersebut, karena ia lalu memperhatikan sosok yang terus saja melangkah kecil ke arahnya.

Setelah keduanya dalam jarak yang cukup dekat, barulah ia dapat melihat wajah manis itu dengan jelas. "Itu, sebenarnya.."

Ia tersenyum menangkap rasa gugup pada lawan bicaranya kali ini. "Kau Lee Donghae?" tanyanya menjeda ucapan dia, Donghae, yang kini berada di hadapannya.

Dan Donghae, mengangguk, tetap dalam ragunya, meski sudah lebih berani menatap. "Anda?" tanyanya.

"Kim Kibum.."

**...**

"Ahh, dia lebih tampan darimu, Yun!"

Pekik Jaejoong, sambil memandang antusias ke arah seberang, dari dalam mobilnya bersama Yunho. "Donghaeku beruntung!" pujinya, terlebih dengan sangat terlihat gagah, Kibum mempersilahkan Donghae memasuki mobilnya, dengan sopan bahkan, dan tanpa sadar mengundang rasa cemburu bagi seorang Jung Yunho.

"Tapi aku disini sayang," sanggah Yunho, mendelik sebal. "Kau tak perlu memuji pria lain!" ketusnya.

Jaejoong mencibir kemudian. "Tapi kenapa dia mengajak bertemu di pinggir jalan sih? Tidak romantis!" cibir Jaejoong, mengurungkan pujiannya untuk Kibum. "Dan pakaiannya, kenapa seperti itu?" ungkapnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak berkomentar!" balas Yunho.

"Tapi, kaupun berpakaian sangat rapih saat pertama kali bertamu, Yun!" ucap Jaejoong. "Dia berbeda!" ujarnya lagi.

"Dia bukan laki-laki gatal yang sengaja mencari pelacur untuk menemani malamnya, Jaejoongieku!" tutur Jaejoong.

"Huh?"

Yunhho tersenyum. "Dia hanya butuh teman.."

"Tapi dia membayar mahal padaku untuk Donghae malam ini!"

**...**

Sama hal dengan Jaejoong? Donghae merasa heran dengan pertemuan tersebut. Berulang kali ia melamun, namun ditepis oleh deheman berat dari Kibum. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" sapa Kibum, sambil tetap fokus pada jalanan yang tengah dilaluinya.

"Tidak," bantah Donghae pelan.

"Maaf sebelumnya, aku.."

Donghae menoleh, mendapati Kibum yang berujar ragu. "Kau meminta maaf untuk apa?" tanyanya heran. "Kau tak melakukan kesalahan apapun padaku," ucapnya.

Kibum mengulum senyumnya. "Ini pertama kalinya bagiku sebenarnya, membeli seorang pria untuk menemani satu malamku," tutur Kibum. Terdengar sedikit kasar memang, namun itulah yang terjadi.

Dan Donghae, nampak tersenyum kaku. "Kau sudah membeliku, dan kau berhak atasku untuk malam ini," ucapnya tanpa ragu, meski ia terlihat gugup. Gurat wajahnya yang mengatakan demikian. Ia bahkan tak sanggup menatap wajah Kibum.

"Kau takut?"

Donghae kembali menoleh. Terpana akan kata Kibum yang terdengar tulus. "Jika harus jujur, kukatakan ya, aku takut," jawabnya. "Tapi ini jalanku.."

**...**

Beberapa kaleng minuman menemani mereka, kini yang hanya terduduk di sisi sebuah sungai. Terduduk di antara kerikil di pinggir Sungai, dimana di atas mereka, adalah jembatan besar. Terasa gelap, meski mereka tersorot lampu mobil milik Kibum.

Hanya terduduk, dan menghabiskan beberapa kaleng minuman, juga disertai kegiatan kecil, dengan melempar batu-batu kecil sambil melontarkan beberapa perbincangan kecil.

"Kupikir kau akan mengajakku minum, atau mengajakku ke, umh.. hotel?" ujar Donghae terdengar tak yakin, dan menahan malu saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Kau ingin seperti itu?" balas Kibum.

Donghae menggeleng sambil tersenyum tulus. "Ini menyenangkan," komentarnya. Namun tak lama setelahnya, ia dikejutkan, oleh Kibum yang bersandar pada pundaknya. Kibum menjatuhkan dirinya, di sisi tubuh Donghae, membuatnya canggung..

Kibum nampak diam, hingga ia berucap, "aku datang kemari, dan ingin melupakannya.."

"Huh?"

Dengan sedikit pergerakan, lalu Kibum menyamankan posisinya di pundak Donghae. Dengan mata terpejam, ia kembali berkata bahwa, "aku baru saja bercerai dengan istriku, beberapa hari lalu.."

Komentar Donghae? Hanya "oh," tanpa ekspresi.

"Entah ini nasibku," ungkap Kibum. "Ditinggal oleh wanita-wanita di sampingku," tuturnya dalam nada pilu. "Ini membuatku seolah ingin melupakan mereka saja!"

Donghae diam mendengarnya. Sejauh yang ia rasa, ia tak pernah memiliki ikatan serius terhadap seorang wanita, kecuali jalinan-jalinan cinta ringan yang pernah ia rasa dulu semasa sekolah, pikirnya..

"Lalu?" tanggap Donghae akhirnya. "Apa kau akan menghabiskan waktumu seorang diri?" tanyanya.

"Aku mendengar kisah menarik Yunho _hyung_ kemarin. Tentang pasangan prianya, dan.."

"Kau bisa mencobanya!" ucap Donghae kemudian, membuat Kibum beranjak dari posisinya, dan menatap lekat ke arah Donghae, yang hanya tersenyum ke arahnya. "Bukankah aku telah kau beli untuk malam ini?" ungkap Donghae.

"Tapi.."

Donghae tak menjawab, dan hanya memberi Kibum sebuah kecupan singkat di sertai kata, "cobalah.."

**...**

Berdesakan adalah kata yang tepat. Sebuah mobil dengan pintu belakangnya yang tak mampu tertutup semenjak dua pasang kaki nampak terlihat dari luar. Bergumul, dan perlahan saling melepas sepatu yang melekat disana.

Mereka sang pemilik kaki tersebut, kini tengah beradu di kursi belakang mobil tersebut, dalam keadaan gelap. Gelap, disertai bunyi lenguhan dan desahan dari keduanya. Hanya lenguhan yang tertahan, dan desahan dalam dua pasang bibir yang saling membungkam satu sama lain.

Donghae berusaha bertahan, di antara gerakan liar Kibum. Rincik hujan turun, entah mengapa, membuat suasana menjadi lebih dingin, mengiringi satu tetes air dari sudut matanya. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah yang pertama baginya. Namun semua sudah terlanjur.

Menapaki menit berikutnya..

Lampu di dalam mobil menyala, menampakkan Donghae yang tengah terduduk di atas Kibum dan telah berpindah ke kursi depan. Kibum yang menahan tengkuknya agar terus mengadukan bibir mereka dengan begitu dalam, disertai dengan peraduan lidah yang begitu menantang bagi Kibum, yang sudah memasuki permainannya.

Lagipula..

"Engh," Donghae sudah asik melenguh, begitupun Kibum, semenjak tubuh bagian bawah mereka sudah tak berbusana. Meski belum pada tahap sesungguhnya, namun, organ bawah mereka itu, sudah saling beradu di bawah sana, membawa sensasi tersendiri, yang begitu menggugah..

"Apa ini pertama bagimu?" tanya Donghae, di sela ciuman Kibum pada lehernya, sambil menahan nafas dan lenguhannya. Kibum menghisap beberapa kulit disana, dan menyisakan tanda. Kibum nampak lebih menikmati, hingga hanya menjawab dengan deheman saja.

"Melakukannya dengan seorang pria?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Ya," jawab Kibum, sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Sebelumnya?"

"Tentu pernah, dengan istriku.."

Donghae mengangguk lemah. Ia tahu itu dengan sangat jelas bukan?! Namun tak harus pula ia masuk ke dalam permasalahan tersebut. Karena bukan urusannya pula..

Maka setelahnya, dengan kemantapan hati, Donghae sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dari lahunan Kibum. Ia posisikan dirinya, hingga Kibum bertanya, "kau yakin?" dengan sangat serius. Lalu, "aku tak memaksamu," ucapnya lagi..

Donghae tersenyum lemah, di antara wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah dan penuh akan peluh. Ia berkata, "ini sudah kewajibanku," dengan tulus. Lantas?

"AKH!" Ia memekik kaget, sesaat setelah memasukkan milik Kibum yang keras, mungkin. Ia belum utuh mendudukkan dirinya, dan berkata "sebentar, tunggu sebentar, maafkan aku.." racaunya, bergetar sambil menahan perih yang menderanya saat itu juga. Ia merasa, lubangnya mungkin sudah robek? Sangat perih!

Kibum hanya diam merasakan, sambil menyusupkan jemarinya di antara kulit punggung Donghae, dan berakhir, diam di antara dua sisi pinggul Donghae, hingga ia dengar..

"Enghhhhhhhhhhhh!" lenguhan panjang dari Donghae, tepat di telinganya. Donghae yang lalu mencengkram kuat lehernya, lantas meringis di telinganya. Begitupun dengan satu kenikmatan yang datang bersamaan dengan itu, bagi Kibum, saat Donghae mendudukinya dengan sempurna. Disaat miliknya benar-benar tertanam dengan baik.

"Aku tak tahu akan sesakit ini," komentar Donghae di antara ringisan-ringisannya. Dan Kibum hanya mencoba mengecupi Donghae, bersamaan dengan ia yang bergerak, membuat Donghae kembali meringis. Tidak akan mudah merubah rasa sakit itu dalam waktu cepat.

Bahkan, meski Donghae telah menggerakkan tubuhnya di atas Kibum, menunggangi Kibum yang lalu balik melenguh hebat akan ulahnya. Terus bergerak, dan berteriak memecah keheningan malam itu..

"Akh! Akh!"

Donghae, yang tetap meringis merasakan kejantanan Kibum yang terus dan terus menerobos ke dalamnya. Menerobos, bahkan mungkin saja menyisakan sesuatu, entah itu apa. Namun malam itu, adalah saksi bagaimana mereka beradu untuk pertama kalinya, meski tanpa cinta yang mengiringi, atau belum menggiringi?

**...**

"Terima kasih atas waktunya, Donghae.."

Donghae tersenyum, sesaat setelah dirinya turun dari kendaraan Kibum. Waktu masih terlalu pagi, dan Kibum mengantarkannya pulang, tepat di depan rumahnya. Sebuah kediaman yang sederhana di tengah kota Seoul.

"Ya," balas Donghae tersenyum.

"Aku pergi," ucap Kibum, dan hanya dibalas dengan bungkukkan tubuh Donghae. Kibum diam melihatnya, meski selanjutnya, ia katakan, "semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi di lain waktu.."

"Ya.." balas Donghae.

"Dan terima kasih atas malam yang indah.."

Donghae termenung di tempatnya, Wajahnya seketika memerah mengingat kejadian semalam. Ia hanya mengangguk kecil, tak mampu memberikan komentarnya..

Seketika saat Kibum pergi, ia hanya dapat memegangi kedua pipinya, meski, lalu ia berjalan dengan cara yang agak kurang baik sambil memegangi pinggangnya. "Aku tak habis pikir, ternyata itu sakit!" ringisnya sambil berjalan, masuk ke dalam kediamannya.

**...**

"Kau darimana saja? Aku takut sendiri di rumah semalam!"

Donghae di sambut dengan sebuah rajukan manja. Ia dapat melihat seorang remaja pria yang sudah rapih terbalut oleh seragam sekolahnya. Donghae hanya mengangkat bahunya, lantas memberikan sebuah amplop pada remaja itu.

"Apa ini?"

"Uang sekolahmu, Choi Minho!" jawab Donghae agak merutuk. "Aku bekerja semalam, mencari uang untuk sekolahmu, kau puas?" cercahnya, terlihat menyebalkan, namun tertuang dalam candaan tentu saja.

Minho, sang remaja nampak puas dengan bungkusan di tangannya. "Kau bekerja keras, _hyung_. aku mencintaimu, sungguh!" komentarnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Tsk," decak Donghae sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kau menyebalkan, bocah!" rutuknya, menempelkan ujung jari telunjuknya, tepat di kening Minho yang hanya dapat tersenyum menyebalkan ke arahnya. "Jangan sia-siakan sekolahmu, karena jika kau membantah, aku akan memberitahu paman dan bibi, jika kau kabur dan bersembunyi disini! Biarkan mereka menjemputmu, dan menyeretmu agar mau tinggal di Jepang.." peringat Donghae.

"Jangan!" sergah Minho dengan tegas. Ia menatap takut ke arah Donghae. "Aku akan menurutimu, _hyung_.. aku janji!" ratapnya.

Donghae tersenyum geli, melihat seorang remaja nakal yang kini tengah merajuk manja padanya. "Pergilah sekolah," suruhnya kemudian. Juga, "Eoh? Apa kau sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah!" jawab Minho, sambil melesat pergi, setelah satu orang lain, nampak memanggil namanya. Ia terburu-buru, hingga menjerit, "tunggu aku, Taeminie!"

**...**

Sebuah cermin, mampu memantulkan bayangan wajah seorang Lee Donghae. Tanpa busana atas, dengan wajah yang baru saja terbasuh oleh air, masih basah dengan ujung-ujung rambut yang mampu meneteskan beberaoa tetesan air. "Apa yang telah kulakukan?" tanyanya, pada bayangannya tersebut.

Sejenak bayangan tentang apa yang terjadi semalam tadi, ia ingat kembali. Sebuah rasa yang begitu menguasai dirinya. Rasa panas, seakan berdesakan, disaat kulitnya, bersentuhan dengan kulit asing, milik Kim Kibum.

Dirinya, telah dimiliki satu malam tadi, oleh orang lain tersebut. 'Telah dipakai', jika harus dijabarkan secara bahasa kasarnya. Donghae berfikir, 'mungkin aku sudah gila?!' disertai dengan satu basuhan air lagi di wajahnya.

Hingga kembali ia dongakkan wajahnya, menghadap cerminnya. "Aku kotor?" gumamnya pelan, lantas menutup wajahnya, dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Oh, kupikir aku benar-benar bermimpi tadi malam!" ungkapnya, terdengar menyesal.

Bayangan saat bibir Kibum, beradu dengan bibirnya? Juga nampak saat ini, beberapa tanda merah di kulit lehernya. Tanda bahwa ia telah benar-benar dimiliki. Dan satu bukti lain? Rasa perih yang masih dapat ia rasa pada lubang anusnya. Semua hal menyatakan semua benar-benar nyata.

"Agh!" pekik Donghae, menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Aku benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatku!" rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

**...**

Sedang di tempat lain, Kibum hanya diam. Terduduk di atas lantai balkonnya. Merasakan sentuhan angin lembut yang mengelus wajahnya, juga rambutnya. Ia terpejam, menghisap wangi tubuhnya sendiri. Ia harum, mengingat dirinya, baru saja selesai membersihkan diri, setelah pulang mengantar Donghae tadi pagi.

Donghae?

Kibum membuka matanya, saat mengingat satu nama itu. Seseorang yang sadar atau tak sadar, telah ia sentuh semalam. Ia sentuh hingga sejauh itu?

Kibum hanya tersenyum saja. Ditatapnya helaian daun yang bergerak, pada pohon di hadapannya. Terlihat segar daun-daun itu. Segar, seolah merefleksikan dirinya, hatinya yang tiba-tiba saja berdetak lebih cepat. Kenapa?

"Apa karena aku menyukainya?" gumamnya. "Rasanya lebih menyenangkan.."

Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk berfikir, lantas meraih ponsel yang sebelumnya terletak di sampingnya. Ia hubungi nomor dengan nama 'Jung Yunho,' hingga terjadi percakapan singkat itu.

"_Hyung_! Aku ingin memilikinya, seutuhnya!"

**...**

"Hah," keluh Donghae, menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Ia tertidur telungkup dengan ponsel bertumpu pada telinga kanannya. "Aku tak yakin, untuk membicarakan soal kehormatanku, _hyung_.."

Jaejoong yang sedang dihubungi Donghae saat ini. Jaejoong yang tak ragu untuk memberi tanggapannya, atas pernyataan Donghae.

"_Kehormatan apa, Donghae-ya? Kita punya, meski itu berbeda dengan posisi seorang wanita.."_

"Itulah maksudku, _hyung_!" balas Donghae, berguling hingga ia mampu menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Apa aku pantas, jika menyebut diriku, telah kehilangan kehormatanku, setelah apa yang terjadi semalam? Bahkan aku sudah tak lagi perawan jika aku wanita!"

Tawa keras terdengar setelahnya, dari seberang sana.

"_Jangan berfikir macam-macam, Hae! Kita lebih beruntung dari wanita. Kita tak harus menanggung apapun, meski mereka meniduri kita berapa kalipun! Tak akan terjadi apapun, selama kau bersedia melupakannya.."_

"Untuk itulah kubilang, aku ragu soal kehormatan! Aku sudah kotor, tapi? Apalah artinya, bagi seorang laki-laki," decak Donghae.

"_Jadi apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?"_

Donghae nampak berfikir. "Aku tak tahu, jika akan berdampak seperti ini, _hyung_. Hatiku.."

"_Jangan katakan kau menyukainya!"_

Donghae menghela nafasnya. "Semoga saja ini tidak benar. Kau tahu, Kibum adalah yang pertama bagiku, dan dia? Memberikan kesan baik, sejauh ini.."

"..."

"Berikan aku tamu yang lain, agar terbiasa dengan pekerjaan ini, dan melupakannya dengan cepat!"

**Brak.**

Jaejoong, terperanjat hingga menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, saat pintu ruangannya tiba-tiba terbuka dengan sangat keras. Ia melihat siapa yang datang, lalu berbisik pada Donghae. "Yunho datang, kita sambung nanti lagi, Donghae-_ya.._"

"Kau sedang apa?"

Jaejoong segera menutup sambungan telponnya, lantas menyambut Yunho, yang tak sabar, mencium pipinya. "Aku menghubungi Donghae, menanyakan yang semalam, Yun," tutur Jaejoong. "Kau bilang, Kim Kibum hanya butuh seorang teman, karena ia kesepian, dan hanya laki-laki normal," terang Jaejoong.

"Itu memang benar. Sudah kukatakan ia baru saja bercerai dengan istrinya di Amerika sana," timpal Yunho.

"Pembual!" bantah Jaejoong. "Buktinya ia meniduri Donghae semalam," rutuknya.

"Eh?"

Jaejoong mendelik kesal. "Kalian sama saja!" omelnya, namun disambut dengan wajah heran milik Yunho. "Kau kenapa Yun?" tanyanya.

"Pantas Kibum berkata, ia tak ingin melepas Donghae.."

"Huh?"

**...**

"Tidak bisa!" tolak Jaejoong keras, merutuk pada Jung Yunho yang mengekori di belakangnya. Ia hentakkan kakinya keras, bersamaan dengan pintu yang hampir ia banting jika saja tak ada lengan Yunho yang mengganjalnya.

"Jaejoongie! Dengarkan aku dulu," ucapnya. "Kupikir Kibum benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Dan juga, Donghae akan benar-benar aman berada bersama Kibum nantinya."

"Tidak Yun!" sanggah Jaejoong. "Kibum tak bisa membeli Donghae seenaknya! Donghae sudah ku anggap saudaraku sendiri! Tak akan kubiarkan ia menjadi budak seks bagi Kim Kibum! Aku tahu benar, pria itu tak mungkin mencintai Donghae dalam waktu semalam.."

"Apa bedanya, dengan ia yang menjadi pelacur selamanya, huh?"

Jaejoong menatap kesal pada sang kekasih. "Dia hanya mencari uang, untuk membebaskan ayahnya dari penjara!" ucap Jaejoong tajam. "Tak akan kubiarkan ia bekerja disini selamanya!" ungkap Jaejoong. "Apa jadinya, jika temanmu yang kaya itu membelinya, dan mengekangnya nanti? Tidak, tidak!"

"Tapi ia benar-benar menawarkan tawaran yang tinggi untuk Donghae," ucap Yunho. "Kau bisa membeli apapun yang kau ingin, sayang.."

Hening..

"Mobil? Rumah? Berlian? Kibum bisa menjamin semuanya untukmu, terlebih Donghae!"

Satu tatapan, yang sulit di artikan, Jaejoong berikan untuk sang kekasih yang sudah membuatnya merah dalam waktu dekat ini. Namun? "Benarkah?" tanyanya dalam sebuah seringaian yang cukup jelas..

**...**

Donghae masih merutuk, padahal dirinya tengah berada di antara keramaian. Wajahnya menekuk sebal. "Kukatakan badanku masih sakit, tapi kau memaksaku datang!" rutuknya dalam langkah terburu-buru.

Masih di bawah terik matahari, saat Donghae berjalan. Tiba-tiba sebuah klakson mengejutkannya. "Huh?" Donghaepun terkejut, lantas menolehkan kepalanya, pada sebuah mobil yang baru saja meneriaki dirinya. Ingin rasanya dia marah, namun ia tahan, saat tahu siapa yang turun dari mobil tersebut.

Sosok tampan yang lalu melambai ke arahnya..

"Astaga!" umpat Donghae tertahan. "Mengapa dia bisa ada disini!" rutuknya, dalam sebuah senyuman kaku yang ia beri, pada Kibum yang masih melambai ke arahnya, dan lalu melangkah ke arahnya.

Donghae sudah ingin langsung pergi saja. Namun, "eh?" ia menjadi terkejut saat Kibum tiba-tiba menarik lengannya, dan sedikit menyeretnya. "Apa yang anda lakukan? Lepas!" raung Donghae merasa tak terima.

Tapi Kibum, dengan dinginnya ia masih tetap menarik Donghae, lalu sedikit mendorong tubuh Donghae agar masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Donghaepun, menjadi sebal seketika. 'Apa-apaan dia ini! Menyebalkan!" rutuk Donghae dalam hati. Ia begitu menekuk wajahnya, terlebih ketika duduk turut masuk, duduk di kursi kemudi di sampingnya.

"Pakai sabuk pengamannya!"

Donghae tak percaya akan orang di sampingnya tersebut. Kibum yang tak lagi seramah semalam. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?!" raung Donghae, sedikit berteriak kesal, meski itu tak mendapat tanggapan dari Kibum. "Kau sudah gila!"

Kibum hanya menjalankan kembali kendaraannya. "Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku, siang ini. Hanya beberapa jam saja.." ucapnya.

"Tsk," Donghae berdecak. "Urus saja bayaranmu pada Jaejoong _hyung _nanti!" rutuknya, seolah tengah menghargai tubuhnya sendiri.

"Begitukah?" gida Kibum.

Donghae tak ingin lagi menjawab. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kesal. "Terserahmu saja!" rutuknya..

**...**

"Aku ingin membeli sebuah mobil, tapi aku ingin, kau yang memilihkannya untukku."

"Eh?"

Donghae melongo, mendengar penuturan Kibum baru saja. Ia alihkan pandangannya, pada sebuah mobil antik di hadapannya. Ia alihkan pandangannya lagi pada Kibum. "Apa maksudmu!" tanyanya.

"Cobalah salah satu mobil, apa kau bisa mengemudi?"

Donghae nampak berfikir. "Sedikit," ujarnya dengan nada ketus.

"Kalau begitu cobalah, dan kau pilih mana yang paling cocok denganmu. Aku tahu, seleramu bagus. Aku percaya padamu," ungkap Kibum, sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Donghae.

"Tapi.."

"Aku ada sedikit urusan. Kau pilihkan untukku, oke?" ucap Kibum, sambil meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja. "Kujemput dalam waktu dua jam kedepan."

"Aku tak janji memilihkan yang bagus, hey!" teriak Donghae semakin kesal. Sementara Kibum terus berjalan, dan melambai tanpa berbalik ke arahnya. Membuat Donghae berkacak pinggang, sambil menyipitkan matanya. "Aku akan pilihkan mobil terburuk!" teriaknya kembali, dengn sebuah ancaman.

Donghae masih dapat melihat Kibum menaiki mobilnya, dan sempat berbalik ke arahnya sambil mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum singkat.

"Oh, dia gila!" umpatnya dengan wajah heran. Ia terkejut bukan main, dengan apa yang dititahkan Kibum, yang kala ini berstatus sebagai tamunya. Namun?

"Silahkan kembali ke dalam tuan. Ada banyak pilihan dengan berbagai model. Saya bisa jabarkan perlahan. Anda bisa memilih, dari segi warna bahan, dan lainnya.."

Donghae tak boleh banyak melamun. Tugasnya adalah, memilihkan satu mobil untuk orang lain. Hey! Ini bukanlah barang yang dapat dibeli dengan uang kecil saja. Kim Kibum memang nampak gila. Mempercayakan hal tersebut pada orang yang baru dikenalnya malam tadi..

"Baiklah.."

Ucap Donghae pasrah pada akhirnya..

**...**

Dua jam berlalu. Donghae tengah merenung di samping Kibum yang tengah mengemudi. Ya, Kibum telah menjemputnya dan kini mereka kembali mengukir jalanan. Tak ada kata, karena Donghae sibuk menekuk wajahnya. Ia masih kesal..

"Kau sudah makan? Ini hampir memasuki jam makan siang," ujar Kibum kemudian. Ia bertanya begitu saja, terlihat biasa, padahal yang ia lakukan adalah, hal gila bagi Donghae. Dan Kibum? Tetap bersikap ringan seperti tak pernah terjadi apapun..

"Terserahmu, mau kau ajak aku kemanapun!" cetusnya.

"Baiklah," balas Kibum. Ia tahu Donghae marah. Itu nampak marah. Namun, Kibum tak berniat membahasnya, dan malah sibuk dengan wajahnya yang usil. "Kau sudah memilih dengan baik," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Aku tak mau dengar! Kau membuatku kesal!"

Kibum melirik Donghae dengan ujung matanya. "Apa kau sedang berbuat kurang baik pada tamumu?"

"..."

**...**

"Aku tetap belum mampu memutuskan, Yun! Ini tidaklah mudah!" ucap Jaejoong. "Orang gila itu! Eoh, Kim Kibum maksudku," ucap Jaejoong menyela ucapannya sendiri. "Membeli orang padaku? Ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya! Ini diluar kuasaku, aku harus berbicara dulu pada Donghae tentunya..

Donghae?

Ya. Donghae harus mengetahuinya bukan?

Ia belum tahu, karena kini sedang sibuk menemani Kibum. Menemani langkah Kibum, setelah sebelumnya, mereka menghabiskan beberapa waktu untuk mengisi perut mereka. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Donghae.

Kibum? Tak menjawab dan tiba-tiba saja, meraih jemari Donghae menuntun langkahnya. Donghae kaget, dan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia merasa, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada detak jantungnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kibum.

Donghae menggeleng kaku, dan kembali berjalan, dalam tuntunan Kibum. Mendadak ia merasa wajahnya panas, dan mungkin menjadi merah? Ia malu..

"Kau tahu aku baru datang dari Amerika, bukan?" tanya Kibum di antara langkah mereka.

Dan jawab Donghae? "Ya.."

"Aku tinggal di hotel. Jadi sekarang, antar aku membeli apartemen," ucapnya.

"Kau akan menetap disini?"

"Mungkin. Dan kau?" ucap Kibum, sambil mencolek dagu Donghae dengan jahil. "Harus pilihkan apartemen yang menurutmu bagus," ucapnya dengan senyumnya.

"Huh? Apa?"

Donghae lebih heran, hingga ia harus memukul lengan Kibum. "Kau benar-benar tidak waras!" omelnya dalam bisikan tajam. "Kau menyerahkan urusan penting seperti ini pada orang yang baru kau kenal sepertiku?"

Kibum, kembali mengangkat bahunya. 'Menyebalkan!' pikir Donghae.

"Kau pasti lebih tahu bentuk apartemen yang bagus di Korea," jelas Kibum. "Lagipula.." ucapnya sambil mengangkat salah satu lengannya untuk melihat jam disana. "Aku akan pergi untuk urusan lain. Kau.."

"Lagi?" potong Donghae tak percaya. Ia menatap Kibum heran. Ia tahu, mungkin saja Kibum akan kembali meninggalkannya seperti tadi.

"Tidak, aku akan menunggu di mobil dan akan kembali secepatnya," terangnya.

Donghae mendesah pasrah. Terlebih ketika Kibum kembali berlalu, meninggalkannya bersama seorang wanita pemilik apartemen yang lalu mengajaknya melihat apartemen yang akan dibeli oleh 'tamu tak waras'nya tersebut.

"Dasar Kim Kibum aneh!"

**...**

Menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam bahkan. Donghae merasa lelah luar biasa. Dia harus memilah dua hal besar sekaligus. Tidakkah itu akan menguras tenaga dan juga pikirannya?

"Kau benar-benar memillih yang ini?" tanya Kibum, memilih tempat berdiri di samping Donghae.

Donghae mengangguk. Keduanya berada di balkon apartemen yang baru saja Donghae pilih. "Warnanya cukup cocok untukmu. Ada beberapa ruangan, satu kamar cukup luas. Dan ruangan lain yang menurutku nyaman. Terlebih.." tutur Donghae, terhenti karena jemarinya sibuk, menunjuk matahari yang akan mulai tenggelam, dan memang terlihat jelas dari sana. "Kau bisa melihat pemandangan indah disini!" ucapnya riang.

"Ah, kau benar-benar menyukainya?" tanya Kibum.

"Apa kau juga menyukainya?" tanya Donghae teringat. Ini bukanlah sesuatu yan harus disukainya, karena ia memilih tempat untuk Kibum, bukan untuk dirinya.

Kibum tak menjawab, dan memilih untuk menatap Donghae dalam senyum lembutnya. Membuat Donghae terpana untuk sesaat dan menjadi bungkam. Wajah Kibum yang tersorot sinar mentari sore itu, membuat kadar tampannya bertambah. Begitupun Donghae, dimata Kibum.

Maka tanpa sadar, Kibum mengecup bibir Donghae, lama..

Sedang Donghae menegang. Dari balik wajah Kibum, ia mencoba untuk tak terbuai. Ia tetap fokus mengumpulkan kesadarannya dengan membuka lebar matanya, dan mencoba melihat apa yang bisa ia lihat, meski jari-jarinya mengepal.

Bibir Kibum, bibir tebal yang Donghae masih ingat rasanya, saat menyentuhnya malam kemarin. Bibir yang kini mulai bergerak pelan, menyentuhnya. Membuat Donghae berdebar kembali.

Kibum menggeser wajahnya, dan melumat bibir Donghae perlahan. Kali ini, Donghae tak tahan. Ia memejamkan matanya, turut bergerak ke arah berlawanan, agar bibir itu menyatu sempurna. Di akhiri dengan tangan Kibum yang menahan tengkuknya. Menekannya, menciptakan satu ciuman panas di temani sinar mentari yang mulai meredup..

**...**

Hari berikutnya, Donghae kembali dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Kibum di halaman rumahnya. Keningnya mengkerut seketika, di balik jendela dengan tirai yang baru saja ia sibakkan. "Kenapa dia kemari lagi sih!" rutuknya, lalu dengan cepat meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

Sambungan yang nyatanya tak tersambung, padahal bel pintu rumahnya sudah berbunyi. "Aish! Kau kemana _hyung_!" rutuknya pada ponselnya? Bukan! Tapi pada Jaejoong yang sulit ia hubungi sejak semalam, entah mengapa..

Sedang bel itu terus berbunyi, bahkan hampir membangunkan Minho yang maih terlelap di pagi minggu tersebut. 'Gawat!' pikir Donghae, hingga ia dengan cepat membuka pintu. Ia tak ingin Minho terbangun dan menanyakan perihal, siapa itu Kim Kibum?

Dalam langkah cepat, Donghae hampiri pintu depan rumahnya, dimana Kibum tepat berada disana, tengah menghadap pintu tersebut. Dalam hati Donghae berteriak, 'Kibum!' juga 'Kibum' dan 'Kibum!', merutuk dalam gerak mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Sesungguhnya, langkahnya terlihat bergetar.

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan wajah Kibum seketika. Menatapnya, meski hanya dengan sedikit senyuman. Ya. Bibir Kibum memang, terlihat jarang tertarik untuk membentuk sebuah lengkungan, menurut Donghae. "Ada apa kemari?" tanya Donghae, sebelum sempat mempersilahkan tamunya masuk.

"Aku ingin bertamu.." jawab Kibum santai.

Donghae merapatkan kedua matanya erat, dan terlihat kesal, lalu mengeluh. "Mengapa kau senang sekali muncul di hadapanku?" tanyanya dengan lelah yang tersirat dari wajahnya.

"Aku sudah membayarmu pada mereka, untuk satu hari ini.."

"..."

Donghae diam mendengarnya. Ia tatap Kibum dalam mulut yang bungkam. Bukan diam yang sesungguhnya, karena nyatanya batinnya berkata sakit, akan sesuatu yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Kibum. Tentang dirinya? Tentang tubuhnya yang memang memiliki harga di tiap waktunya. Detik dan juga menitnya.

'Inikah yang dirasakan Jaejoong _hyung_?' batinnya kembali berkata lirih. Namun, sesuatu tersebut adalah hal yang tak mampu ia bantah. Maka dengan lemas ia berjalan, melewati batas pintu rumahnya.

Donghae tutup perlahan pintu rumahnya, meski enggan menatap Kibum. "Mari pergi.." ajaknya..

**...**

"Antar aku membeli barang untuk perlengkapan apartemenku!"

Donghae berulang kali merutuk. Ia tak lagi kaget, akan ulah manusia aneh tersebut. "Jangan katakan nanti kau akan meninggalkanku lagi karena urusanmu itu, sementara aku harus memilih barang yang kau ingin!" omel Donghae.

"Bukan," bantah Kibum. "Kau hanya perlu memilih barang yang kau suka. Sofa? Ranjang? Lemari? Dan semuanya.." tutur Kibum dengan nada ringan dari bibirnya.

"Astaga! Astaga!" ricuh Donghae. "Aku tak tahu apa yang ada dalam otakmu, Kim Kibum!" umpatnya dengan wajah lelah, dan heran yang bercampur. "Kau membeli barangmu, dan menyuruhku memilih, tapi sesuai dengan keinginanku?" tanyanya, tanpa menunggu jawab, karena ia lalu menimpal, "selera kita bisa saja tak sama!"

"Aku percaya padamu.."

Donghae mendengus sebal. "Itu lagi!" cibirnya..

Sesuai denga apa yang dikatakan Donghae, menjelang siang itu, ia terduduk lunglai di sebuah kursi, di toko ice cream, sejak Kibum mengajaknya bertemu disana. Ia merasa sangat lelah, setelah memilih dan memesan banyak barang. "Akan lebih baik jika salah satu barang itu, ia berikan padaku, bukan?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Beberapa cup bekas ice cream, berjajar rapih disana, menemani Donghae yang terus mengomel tak jelas.

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengagetkan Donghae, membuatnya menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kau kemana saja? Aku sudah selesai memesan semuanya!" lapor Donghae, mendelik pada Kibum yang baru saja datang, dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Baguslah.." komentar Kibum. Ia lalu melihat beberapa cup bekas Donghae dan tersenyum. "Kau menghabiskan ice cream sebanyak ini?" tanyanya.

"Kau datang terlalu lama!"

"Aku akan memesan, kau ingin lagi?"

Donghae hanya diam, ketika Kibum kembali berlalu untuk membeli bebepara ice cream. Saat itulah, ia terperanjat saat merasakan ponselnya berdering. Dengan tergesa ia angkat panggilan tersebut. "_Hyung, _dia terus mengikutiku beberapa hari ini!"

**...**

Kibum kembali menghabiskan waktunya dengan Donghae, di sampingnya. Di dalam mobilnyalah mereka kini. Sudah banyak waktu mereka habiskan di dalam kendaraan tersebut. Pergi kesana dan kemari, hingga melakukan sesuatu yang lebih saja, mereka pernah lakukan disana. Itu benar.

Adakah mereka ingat? Atau setidaknya, sedikit ciuman saat di apartemen baru itu? Tidakkah mereka merasakan sesuatu?

Nyatanya kini mereka bersama dalam suasana berbeda. Donghae terus saja menundukkan wajahnya, sementara Kibum melihat ke arah lain dengan wajah canggung. "Sebenarnya, mungkin ini terlalu cepat.." ucapnya tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya. "Apa?" tanyanya. Ia tak terlihat bingung, dan memilih menatap Kibum, untuk selanjutnya, melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau ingin berkata, bahwa kau ingin membeliku? Membeli tubuhku ini?" tanyanya mengundang satu tanya di wajah Kibum, meski itu belum sempat tertuang dalam kata.

"Kupikir kau adalah lelaki normal yang sopan!" timpal Donghae lagi. "Tapi kau sama saja dengan yang lain!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah tahu!" sanggah Donghae dengan nada yang mulai meninggi. "Jaejoong _hyung _sudah mengatakannya. Kau ingin membeliku, eoh?"

Kibum menarik pelan nafasnya, namun masih terlihat tenang. "Katakanlah demikian," jawabnya, membuat Donghae semakin terkurung emosi. "Aku ingin membelimu, memilikimu apa itu salah?"

"Aku bukan barang!" teriak Donghae.

Kibum tersenyum. "Kau pelacur.."

**Plak.**

Dengan nafas memburu, Donghae berikan satu tamparan di pipi Kibum. Ia tak habis fikir dengan apa yang Kibum lakukan saat ini. "Lantas mengapa kau mau menyentuh pelacur sepertiku, huh?"

Kibum mengusap wajahnya. "Lalu sebutan apa yang harus kuberikan padamu, Donghae?" tanyanya, menantang Donghae dalam tatapan dinginnya. "Kau, pelacurku!"

"Eh?"

"Bukankah aku yang pertama kali menyentuhmu?"

"..."

"Aku ingin, menjadi seseorang, yang terakhir menyentuhmu. Tak ada orang lain lagi.."

Suara bising dari kendaraan lain seolah ikut masuk ke dalam pendengaran Donghae, membuat kata Kibum terdengar samar di telinganya. Ataukah, hati dan otaknya yang terlalu kaget, hingga melumpuhkan fungsi pendengarannya?

Setelahnya dapat Donghae rasa, belaian lembut pada pipinya.

"Inipun pertama bagiku, bisa menyukai seorang pria.."

Donghae menoleh pada Kibum saat itu juga. Selalu, adalah wajah terkejut yang ia tampilkan. Salahkan Kibum yang selalu berbuat hal yang tak mampu ia tebak. "Apa yang kau bicarakan!"

"Jika kau tak ingin aku membelimu, maka ijinkan aku menikahimu, Lee Donghae.."

Sebuah rasa panas, tiba-tiba menyerang Donghae. Otaknya seolah mendidih, karena berfikir terlalu keras, akan kata Kibum padanya. Bagai mimpi di siang hari, mungkin. Namun itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat diragukan. Tatapan yakin dari Kibum. Juga?

**Cring..**

Suara gemerincing terdengar setelahnya. Kibum memberikan dua buah kunci padanya sambil berkata, "mobilmu, dan juga apartemenmu.."

"Huh?" lagi Donghae harus terkejut sambil memandang Kibum.

"Semua untukmu," jelas Kibum.

"Aku tak mengerti!" bantah Donghae, hendak keluar dari kendaraan tersebut, jika saja Kibum tak menahan lengannya.

"Aku ingin kau menerimanya!" desak Kibum.

Donghae menghembuskan nafas lelahnya. "Kau pikir aku akan menerimamu, karena semua ini? Karena uangmu?"

"..."

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya seketika, namun amarahnya terlihat mencair. "Aku hanya tahu kau menyukaiku, apa itu bisa dipertaruhkan?" ucapnya.

Kibum mengerti dan tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana jika aku mencintaimu?"

"Kau tak sungguh-sungguh!" rutuk Donghae, hingga kemudian Kibum memeluknya dengan hangat. Baru pertama kali ini bahkan, Kibum memeluknya. Terasa hangat memang..

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Donghae. Ini terlalu cepat, apa kau percaya?"

"Aku percaya pada semua hadiahmu.."

**[End of Flashback]**

"Seharusnya aku tak pulang, sebelum meyakinkan sepupumu, agar mengijinkan kita menikah.." ucap Kibum, dalam langkahnya sambil menggandeng Donghae.

"Aku bisa meyakinkan Minho nanti. Dia memang sulit untuk mengerti, tapi kau tenang saja. Kuyakin, dia punya alasan, dan aku bisa mengatasinya.."

Donghae, sedang mengantar Kibum menuju kendaraannya. Kibum akan pulang, setelah ia berkunjung dan melakukan banyak hal di kediaman Donghae. Meski agak melenceng dari rencana, namun kejadian indah, kembali mereka lalui bersama.

Bukankah mereka berniat meminta ijin pada sepupu Donghae atas hubungan itu? Namun hasilnya?

Memang sudah agak larut saat itu. Tepat saat Kibum baru saja menyentuh kendaraannya dan akan membuka pintu, terdengar suara wanita yang menyebutkan namanya.

"Bryan!"

Lantunan suara merdu itu, menyebutkan nama Kibum yang lain. Kibumpun menoleh dalam wajah terkejutnya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!"

Donghae mengernyit, manatap ke arah seorang wanita asing yang cantik, yang baru saja menyebutkan nama baru baginya. Wajahnya mungkin, masih seperti asia? Berwajah korea namun, penampilannya sungguh terlihat asing. Wanita yang indah, jika ia lihat dari jiwa prianya. Bentuk tubuh yang benar-benar sempurna, menurutnya.

Ingin Donghae bertanya, namun tak sempat kala wanita tersebut, tiba-tiba menghampiri Kibum dan memeluk Kibum. Kibumnya. Kibum yang baru beberapa jam lau bercinta dengannya. Sakit jika mengingat hal itu, namun, Donghaepun belum tahu jelas siapa wanita tersebut.

Terdengar tangis disertai kata, "aku menyesl, Kibum! Aku menyesal" dari mulut sang wanita, yang kini menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kibum. Kibum yang sebenarnya masih diam. Berdiri kaku dan belum membalas pelukan tersebut.

Donghae pikir, bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertanya. Ia sudah dewasa, untuk tak mengamuk atau menjambak wanita tersebut, misalnya. Ia berinisiatif meninggalkan mereka berdua, namun..

Kibum menggenggam erat jemarinya, mengisyaratkan padanya untuk tidak pergi. Kibum memanglah seorang yang gila. Ia tak melepas Donghae, padahal, terdapat wanita lain dalam peluknya saat ini..

Siapa?

**TBC**

* * *

**Duh, maaf jika harus sedikit memberikan NC? D: Saya sedang bosan, dan pengen aja publish disini. Yang di atas, sudah saya post di blog jadi, pasti sebagian udah baca. :)) Yang belum? Mangga dibaca. Saya tunggu tanggapannya, terima kasih, :')) Juga, 'gigolo = pelacur pria' saya enggan pake istilah gigolo, kurang berasa jika lihat posisi Hae yang uke. Ngahahaha~**


	2. Chapter 2

**[CHAPTER 2]**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Casey?"

Kibum berujar pelan, tertuang dalam nada dingin. Sedingin udara di luar sana. Udara yang hanya menyentuh Donghae saja. Seperti itu, karena Kibum sendiri tengah bersama wanita asing yang baru saja datang, di dalam mobil dan melakukan perbincangan serius.

Sedang Donghae berjalan mondar-mandir tepat di hadapan pintu rumahnya, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah mobil Kibum. Nampak memang, Kibum bersama wanita itu. Tersorot lampu redup dari arah mobil dan? Memang terjadi percakapan serius disana, meski tak dapat ia dengar apa yang dua insan itu bicarakan.

"Tentu saja untuk menemuimu!"

Aura dingin, masih setia, membalut permukaan kulit Kibum. Melapisi raut wajahnya. "Mengapa kau menemuiku? Ada apa?"

Casey, sang wanita cantik mencoba mengusap pipi Kibum, yang hanya diam tak melawan. "Aku merindukanmu.." tuturnya, hampir berbisik, dalam nada nakal. "Tidakkah kau merindukanku?" tanyanya tanpa rasa malu. "Atau kau masih marah?" desaknya, sambil memajukan wajahnya, berbisik di telinga Kibum.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" sela Kibum, menjauhkan dirinya dari wanita tersebut.

"Maaf atas gugatan cerai itu, Bryan! Aku telah mencabutnya," timpal Casey. "Aku bersalah, aku menyesal," tuturnya penuh sesal, namun terlontar dari mulut manis, yang kebenarannya, tak mampu Kibum tebak. "Mari kita mulai lagi dari awal.."

Kibum menatap Casey, sosok cantik yang memang pernah menjadi wanitanya. Tambatan hatinya. Dulu, atau mungkin kemarin masih? Sebelum gugatan cerai itu,, dilayangkan pada dirinya, dari sang istri, dan melukainya, hingga harus menenangkan diri hingga terbang ke negri lain, meski Korea, adalah tempat dimana ia terlahir..

"Kau pikir semudah itu?"

Casey hanya tersenyum. Ia lalu beralih, beranjak menyandarkan dirinya pada sisi tubuh Kibum, dan lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kibum. "Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku, Bryan!"

Jauh di ujung sana, Donghae menegang. Bukan sekedar dari kakak perempuan Kibumnya, atau? Mungkin temannya? Atau bibinya? Ibunya? Tertawalah, karena Donghaepun begitu. Tertawa miris melihatnya. Jelaslah, gerak tubuh mereka di dalam mobil sana, Donghae melihat dan dapat mengartikannya.

"Apa itu dia?" gumam Donghae, di antara semilir angin yang menyentuhnya. "Istrimu?" tanyanya dalam nada pedih, meski tak ada tangis terurai. Hanya kedua tangannya yang tiba-tiba mengepal, dengan nafas dalam berulang-ulang.

Terlebih..

"Apa pantas kau melakukan ini setelah semua yang terjadi?"

Kibum, meski tak melawan dengan perlakuan tubuhnya. Ujung matanya menangkap bayangan Donghae di luar sana. Sejauh ini, wanita di sampingnya belum tahu tentang apapun yang terjadi, termasuk hatinya yang telah berubah kini. Sedang Donghae hanya mematung di luar sana. Sebut saja ini sebuah rasa percaya diri yang tinggi, saat Kibum mengira bahwa, 'Donghaenya cemburu!'

"Kukatakan maafku dengan tulus, Bryan.. mari kembali bersamaku!"

'Terlambat!' pikir Kibum, saat Donghae menghilang, dan memasuki pintu rumahnya. Ia sendiri tak fokus pada apa yang dikatakan oleh Casey, yang kian merekatkan lingkaran tangan di tubuhnya. Mungkin sudah ada beberapa menit lalu, tubuhnya berada dalam lingkaran tangan cantik tersebut.

"Jangan macam-macam!" peringat Kibum. "Sebaiknya kau kembali.."

"Aku tak mau jika tanpamu.." ujar Casey, bergelayut manja pada Kibum.

"Aku tak memiliki alasan untuk kembali!"

Casey menarik dirinya perlahan. Ia mencoba menangkap dan mengunci pandangan Kibum oleh kedua matanya. Mencoba mencari tahu kebenaran, bahwa, "kau tak mencintaiku lagi, Bryan?"

**...**

Donghae, dengan lunglai ia menutup pintu, tak ingin membuat gaduh, yang terbawa emosinya sendiri. Sesungguhnya hatinya merasa panas melihat Kibum bersama wanita tadi. Wanita cantik, yang memang tak mungkin ia tandingi. 'Hanyalah seorang pria,' pikir Donghae. 'Aku bisa apa! Bukan tandingannya,' batinnya.

Namun lain hal dengan seorang wanita, dia tidaklah akan menjerit pilu, atau minimal menangis terisak, layaknya remaja yang tengah dilanda patah hati. Ia sudah dewasa, terlebih ia seorang pria, meski tetap saja, hidung dan wajahnya serasa memerah menahan tangis itu, menahan emosi itu.

"Kim Kibum sialan!" umpatnya. "Aku pelarianmu, huh? Pembohong!" rutuknya dalam diam, di dalam ruangannya, yang bahkan masih dalam keadaan acak, akibat perbuatan mereka sore tadi.

Miris. Itulah yang Donghae rasa. Ia punguti buku-buku berserakan disana. Ia rapihkan ranjangnya, yang sempat disinggahi Kim Kibum. Kibum yang kini tengah menghianatinya ia rasa?

**Brugh.**

Belum sempat ranjang itu tertata dalam keadaan rapih kembali, Donghae menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sana. Terduduk di ujung ranjang sambil menekuk lututnya. Ia tenggelamkan wajahnya disana, dan dalam diam, menangisi nasibnya.

Menangis di antara redup ruangan miliknya tersebut, bertemankan benda mati lainnya, sedang di sisi lain..

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, agar kau mau melepasku?"

Dari dalam kendaraannya, Kibum berusaha meyakinkan mantan istrinya, Casey, agar mengerti akan semua hal dan meninggalkannya dalam keadaan baik-baik, tanpa harus menyakiti. "Kukatakan, bahwa kita tak bisa bersama lagi, Casey!" terang Kibum.

Casey, diam! Ia hanya menunduk kecewa, dan tak menjawab apapun. Hingga setelahnya, ia mengangat wajahnya. Dengan mata yang siap mengeluarkan airnya, ia berkata, "aku hamil.."

"Huh?"

**...**

Setitik harapan, kembali datang, menghampiri Donghae. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan genggaman tangan Kibum, kala ia akan beranjak pergi, meninggalkannya dengan wanita asing tadi. Begitu erat Kibum menggenggamnya, hingga seperti tak akan terlepas jika saja Donghae tak melepasnya.

"Apa mungkin, Kibum benar-benar mencintaiku?" gumamnya dalam tangis yang masih terjadi itu. Ia usap wajahnya yang basah, sambil berusaha menghampiri jendela kamarnya. Kendaraan Kibum tentu terparkir tepat di sisi rumahnya, di hadapan kamarnya tersebut.

Satu senyuman disertai harapan yang tinggi, nampak terlihat, terlebih saat Donghae menyibak tirai, untuk melihat Kibum. Lalu, seolah terbang semua harapan itu, tenggelam seiring senyum yang menghilang. Wajah Donghae semakin sendu, saat melihat Kibum yang melajukan kendaraannya, pergi bersama wanita itu.

Donghae? Kecewa..

**...**

Pagi menyambut~

Minho terheran-heran, mendapati mendung di wajah Donghae. Anak itu, hanya diam, memandang Donghae yang menundukkan wajah, enggan melihatnya. Ia garuk kepalanya pelan. "Kau begitu marah karena aku melarangmu menikah dengannya? Karena aku tak mendengarkanmu kemarin?" tanya Minho, meki tak ada nada sesal. Hanya pertanyaan bernada biasa saja.

Donghae mendongak. Ia tersenyum, sebisa yang ia mampu. "Tidak, Minho-_ya_. Lupakan itu, aku, tak akan menikah dengannya.."

"Huh?"

Kembali Donghae tersenyum, lantas mengacak rambut Minho. "Tapi, bolehkah kutahu, mengapa kau tak mengijinkanku menikah dengannya?" tanya Donghae kemudian.

Minho melahap beberapa butir nasi terakhirnya, sarapannya. "Aku tak ingin kau meninggalkanku, _hyung_. Itu saja. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin menikah? Tidakkah ayah dan ibu akan menjemputku jika tahu, kau akan menikah?"

"Bukankah mereka tak tahu kau ada bersamaku?"

Minho nampak mencibir. "Aku tahu pikiran orang dewasa yang tak ingin kehidupan rumah tangganya diganggu siapapun," terang Minho. "Siapa tahu, kau akan melaporkanku pada ayah dan ibu, menyuruh mereka menjemputku!" cetusnya.

Donghae tertawa ringan. "Kenapa kau berfikir sejauh itu sih?!" umpat Donghae dalam candaan, dan Minho hanya mengangkat bahunya, tak peduli. "Tapi, kenapa kau begitu tak ingin tinggal di Jepang dengan orang tuamu, Minho-_ya_? Mereka pasti hawatir," tanya Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Aku tak punya teman _hyung_! Aku tak bisa bahasa Jepang!" tutur Minho.

"Kau payah!" tanggap Donghae.

"Biar saja.."

**Trek.**

Donghae menyimpan sendok dan garpuhnya di atas piringnya yang telah kosong. "Hey," panggilnya, "bagaimana jika nanti, _hyung _yang akan ikut denganmu, kesana?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Huh?"

"Aku ke Jepang, menemanimu disana, bagaimana?"

Minho masih mengunyah, namun mampu menganggukkan kepalanya, nampak menyetujui. "Ide bagus!" komentarnya. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan paman?"

Donghae kembali berfikir. "Aku akan pergi ke Jepang, setelah membebaskan ayah dari sel, tentunya. Tapi uangnya masih belum cukup. Ah, aku akan menemuinya sore nanti.." lanjut Donghae, sambil membereskan piring-piring kotor bekas dirinya dan Minho baru saja.

Saat itulah, tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan yang jarang terlontar, kini mencuat dari balik mulut Minho, sang adik. "Sebenarnya kau bekerja apa _hyung_?"

Donghae terpaku di tempatnya. Sedikitpun Minho belum tahu, darimana uang-uang yang di dapat Donghae selama ini, meski baru dua minggu lamanya, Donghae bekerja bersama Jaejoong. Sebagai pelacur pria? Gigolo? Begitulah..

"Aku menari di sebuah bar.."

Minho kembali menangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, sambil melap bibirnya. "Pantas kau jarang di rumah jika malam tiba.." komentarnya, hanya ini.

**...**

Di siang yang cerah..

"Taeminie, kau tak akan pulang bersamaku?"

Minho baru saja menapaki gerbang sekolahnya, berniat pulang. Namun sang kawan, menolak untuk pulang bersama, dan malah pulang bersama temannya yang lain. Siang yang terik, semakin menyulut amarahnya. Ia geram melihat kedekatan sang kawan dengan orang lain. Dengan tangan mengepal, ia mencoba menghalau Taemin.

"Aku tak mengijinkanmu pulang bersamanya, Taeminie!"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena. Karena aku menyukaimu,"

**BUG.**

Satu pukulan mengawali, dari dia yang tak ingin Minho mengganggu seorang Taemin. Percintaan kecil beberapa anak remaja, yang nyatanya membawa Minho pada sebuah perkara besar, kala ia secara tak sengaja, atau memang sengaja, menghantamkan sebuah batu pada lawan tarungnya..

Sementara di lain tempat..

"Maafkan aku, ayah. Aku belum bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sini.."

Donghae tengah menghadap sang ayah, dengan kemelut di wajahnya. "Aku menyesal mengatakan ini.."

Sang ayah, tersenyum pada putranya. Hanya tersenyum, karena ia tak mampu menggapai putranya barang sedikitpun. "Sudah ayah bilang, kau hiduplah dengan baik, Donghae. Urus dirimu, dan berhenti mencemaskan ayah. Ayah baik-baik saja.."

Donghae menunduk. Tak ada tangis, hanya penyesalan yang dalam. Terlebih..

"_Aku bisa mengeluarkan ayahmu dari penjara.."_

Dapat Donghae ingat janji seseorang yang kini hanya akan menjadi harapan palsu, dan kosong. Iapun menjadi bersedih akan hal itu, terutama mengingat, memang itu hanyalah janji busuk, dari Kibum yang menghianatinya. Kibum seolah mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi, lantas menjatuhkannya kembali dari tempat tinggi tersebut.

"Hah.."

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya, ke arah langit. Tanpa terasa ia sudah menapaki luar ruangan, masih di depan tempat, dimana ayahnya di sekap di dalam sana. Seketika, warna langit yang biru, yang berbaur dengan sinar mentari sore itu, masuk ke dalam pandangannya.

**Puk.**

**Puk.**

Donghae, menepuk-nepuk pelan dadanya, seolah ingin mengalihkan sakit dari dalam sana. Ia melihat sebuah ujung gedung tinggi, lantas mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari dalam jaketnya. Kunci yang lalu ia angkat, ia lihat, dan lalu ia berkata, "aku harus mengembalikannya.."

Begitulah ia yang lalu melangkah, lunglai. Terus melangkah menyusuri jalanan, hingga sampai di sebuah club cukup mewah, yang nyatanya, adalah tempat dirinya bertemu dengan seorang Jaejoong. Tempat yang membuatnya bertemu dengan..

'Lagi-lagi Kibum!' rutuknya dalam hati.

Tak ia hiraukan penat itu. Ia hanya ingin melupakan segala penatnya. Ia masuk, lantas mencari dimana Jaejoong yang tak dapat ia temui akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau melihat Jaejoong hyung, Hyuk?" tanyanya pada salah seorang teman, yang juga tengah bekerja disana. Bernama Eunhyuk.

"Tidak, Hae. Kenapa kau baru kemari setelah pekerjaan pertamamu?" tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"Eh, itu.."

"Sudahlah. Bukankah kau kemari untuk bekerja?"

"Ya?"

"Lihat!" Eunhyuk, menunjuk seorang pria di meja ujung, tengah menyendiri di antara botol-botol minumannya. "Diapun menunggu Jaejoong hyung. Kau bisa menemaninya sebentar?"

"Tapi.." ucap Donghae ragu, mencoba membantah, atau sedikit menolak. Akan tetapi Eunhyuk lebih dulu mendorongnya.

"Mungkin dia bisa menemanimu, selagi kau menunggu Jaejoong hyung datang.." tutur Eunhyuk pada dia, mendorong Donghae agar terduduk bersama dengan pria tersebut. Dan Eunhyuk? Pergi, setelah berbisik pada Donghae. "Layani dia.."

"Huh?"

**...**

"Terima kasih.."

Sebuah kata, dengan nada agak malu keluar dari mulut Minho. Ia menatap takut, pada seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya, yang baru saja menemaninya seharian ini di kantor polisi. "Aku tak tahu, kenapa Donghae _hyung _tak bisa dihubungi tadi," tutur Minho, bercerita, dalam malu yang belum hilang ia rasa. "Untung kau datang.."

Sosok di samping Minho? Kibum. Hanya menghela nafasnya lelah. "Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta bantuanmu tadi," timpalnya. "Tapi malah aku yang lebih dulu membantumu.."

Minho tertawa canggung. "Itu, terima kasih.." ungkapnya tulus, sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Dan maaf, atas kemarin malam.."

"Tsk," Kibumpun berdecak sebal. "Aku tak peduli akan alasan, kenapa kau menolakku malam kemarin. Aku hanya butuh bantuanmu, bocah!"

"Huh?"

"Akupun mencari Donghae. Dia sedang marah padaku.."

Hening. Hingga Minho kembali mengawali, dan berbicara lebih akrab. "Pantas tadi pagi, ia terlihat lain. Ia bersedih.."

Untuk yang satu ini, Kibum merenung menanggapinya. Rasa bersalah, tertanam kuat dalam jiwanya. "Itu memang salahku.." curahnya. "Aku harus menemukannya! Ia ada dirumah bukan? Kau mau mengantarku?"

"Ya. Tentu saja.."

**...**

Donghae menatap gelas yang terisi oleh cairan yang sebenarnya tak begitu ia sukai. Sedang pria di sampingnya, terus memberikan minuman tersebut, mencekokinya, memaksanya, bahkan membuatnya tersedak akan cairan tersebut. Namun, sesaat cairan itu masuk melalui kerongkongannya, ia merasa, semua melayang, hingga ia pikir, ia mampu sejenak, tak merasakan sesak yang datang sejak semalam itu.

Semua penat itu hilang. Juga..

"Minuman ini dapat membuatmu bahagia.."

Begitulah yang di dengar Donghae, dari mulut pria di sampingnya, yang lalu kembali menyodorkan gelas berisi anggur padanya. Awalnya Donghae ragu, hingga lama menatap pria tersebut. Perlahan, jemarinya terulur meraih gelas tersebut, lalu kembali meneguk isinya. Saat itu, satu buah kartu nama nampak di atas meja, dari pria yang tengah ia temani itu. Tertulis nama,

'Cho Kyuhyun,' disana. "Hubungi aku jika kau punya waktu luang, oke!"

Selang beberapa waktu..

Masih dengan Donghae yang mencoba meneguk minumannya, bersama Kyuhyun di sampingnya, yang mulai menggila. Tepat kala itu, seseorang merebut gelas dari tangannya dan membuatnya terlonjak kaget dari posisinya. "_Hyung_.." lirihnya, antara sadar dan tak sadar.

"Donghae, Ya Tuhan! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, dan oh! Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau disini bersamanya!" rutuk Jaejoong, memegangi kepalanya, pening. Sedang di sisi lain, Yunho sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kibum-_ah_! Cepat kemari! Donghae sangat kacau!"

**...**

Donghae mabuk? Benar. Padahal, sejauh yang Jaejoong tahu, dua minggu ia bekerja seperti dirinya, Donghae belum mengecap minuman itu. Mungkin karena Kibumlah yang di sampingnya saat itu. Sekarang? Dia mabuk berat sambil terus meracau. Pada Jaejoong, menumpahkan semua keluhannya, rasa kecewanya disana, dan membuat gaduh.

"Donghae, kita pulang.." bujuk Jaejoong.

"Tidak!" Donghae menggeleng, dalam langkah yang sempoyongan. "Aku tidak mau!" teriak Donghae.

Jaejoong tak peduli. Ia menyeret Donghae, hingga Kyuhyun bangkit, dan mencegahnya. "Jangan ikut campur Cho! Dia bukan orang yang seharusnya menemanimu malam ini," bentak Jaejoong.

Donghae bersandar di dinding, menahan pusing yang menderanya, sedang Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun terlihat berseteru. Lupakan Yunho, yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Donghae benar-benar mabuk, hingga samar, dapat dilihatnya sosok itu. Sosok yang membuatnya hingga seperti sekarang. Serasa hancur tak berbekas. Ya. Dia Kim Kibum, yang seketika itu juga menyadarkan Donghae dari mabuknya. Membangunkan emosi yang sebenarnya ingin dia tahan, namun ia tak bisa.

Dengan akal sehat yang semu, antara ada dan tak ada, Donghae hampiri Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun, meski tatapannya, tajam dan lurus, memandang Kibum. Ia, dengan sisa amarahnya, menarik Kyuhyun, mengadukan mulut mereka saat itu juga. Terbentuklah ciuman berdasar nafsu.

Semua diam, tercengang dengan apa yang terjadi, terlebih Kibum yang langsung merasa terbakar saat itu juga.

Kyuhyun, merasa mangsanya sendiri yang datang. Ia lalu menyeret tubuh Donghae, hingga menjatuhkannya di atas meja, setelah sebelumnya tubuh itu, menubruk beberapa botol hingga terjatuh ke lantai dan pecah. Kyuhyun tak peduli. Ia lanjutkan, mencium kasar Donghae yang terkulai di atas meja itu.

Dan Kibum? Semakin mempererat kepalan tangannya. Melihat Donghaenya melakukan hal nakal? Benar-benar membuat kepalanya seakan mendidih. Di sisi lain ia sadar. Donghae menghukumnya. Tapi ini terlihat berlebihan. Biarkan ia bersikap egois kali ini..

Sedang Jaejoong dan yang Yunhopun hanya bisa mematung. Terutama ciuman itu? Terlihat nakal dan kasar. Dalam? Begitulah..

Sempat Jaejoong akan mendekati Donghae, namun Kibum melakukannya terlebih dahulu. Ia tarik Kyuhyun yang tengah menindih tubuh Donghaenya itu di atas meja. Ia tarik kasar, lalu ia tanamkan satu pukulan di pipi pria yang setengah sadar itu. Begitupun Donghae, yang hanya mengernyit di antara setengah kesadarannya. Ia bergerak gelisah di atas meja, hingga satu lagi, sosok yang ia lihat dan membuatnya sadar seketika itu juga.

"Min..ho?" ucapnya, bersamaan dengan sang bocah yang lalu melangkah pergi. "MINHO!" teriak Donghae, hendak berlari, mengejar Minho. Namun sesuatu menahannya. Donghae menoleh. Dan ia?

Kibum..

Menahan keras lengannya, masih dengan sisa nafasnya yang memburu. Ia tatap tajam Donghae, lantas menyeretnya dalam wajah yang dingin, namun terlihat emosi yang dalam disana..

Jaejoong hanya berinisiatif untuk mengejar Minho, setelah ia katakan, "aku akan mengejar anak itu. Kalian selesaikan urusan kalian, ayo Yun!" dan mengajak Yunho tentu saja..

**...**

"Lepaskan!" teriak Donghae berulang-ulang. Bagaimana tidak? Kibum menyeretnya sejak dari tempatnya mabuk tadi. Kibum seolah tak memberinya ampun. Tak peduli, bahkan ketika sesekali Donghae terjatuh, menciptakan luka di berbagai kulit di kakinya. Tak juga ia pedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang melihat aneh ke arah mereka.

"Lepaskan Kim Kibum!" teriak Donghae tak sadar. Iapun tak ingin tahu, kemana Kibum membawanya kini. Tempat asing yang baru dijumpainya? Namun ia sedikit hafal tata letak tempat tersebut, setelah ia masuki pintu ruangan itu..

Donghae sibuk, hingga tak terasa Kibum menyeretnya ke arah kamar mandi. Menghidupkan shower, lantas membawa Donghae kesana. Menyiram Donghae, agar ia segera tersadar.

"Kau brengsek! Lepaskan!" raung Donghae kembali, sambil memukul-mukul Kibum yang tetap menahannya agar tetap berada di bawah guyuran air.

Keduanya telah basah. Kibumpun enggan beranjak, menahan Donghae agar tetap pada posisinya. Kibum mengunci Donghae, yang terus berontak di bawah gemericik air itu. Kedua tangannya, mengunci kedua sisi wajah Donghae. tak ada kata lain. Ia hanya labuhkan bibirnya, pada bibir Donghae, untuk membungkam tiap kata Donghae. Tiap teriakan Donghae, yang sebenarnya turut menyayat hatinya.

"Engh!" Donghae lemah. Selain karena perlakuan Kibum, ia lelah karena terus berteriak. Ia tak lagi mampu melakukan banyak pergerakan, hingga Kibum mendorongnya ke dinding terdekat, lantas menghimpitnya. Cukup keras membuatnya meringis di antara dua bibir yang masih saling beradu itu.

Kibum menggila. Ia labuhkan ciumannya di berbagai tempat di wajah Donghae. Padahal, Donghae sudah berontak sebisa mungkin. Kibum tetap berdiri tegak di pihak amarahnya yang kian memuncak. Ia, merobek kaos Donghae dengan cepat.

"Agh! Kibum!" teriak Donghae, meronta.

Kibum menjadi tuli. Ia buat Donghae hampir tak mengenakan pakaian, karena celana Donghaepun sudah ia buka, dan lalu, ia kecupi dada Donghae yang sudah tak berkain itu. Ia kecupi berulang, disertai jilatan liar.

"Kibumie!" pekik Donghae tertahan, sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya, juga mata yang kian terpejam, di antara tangis yang terurai. Donghae menangis, takut melihat Kibum yang kalap sedemikian rupa. Namun Kibum tak ingin mendengar.

"AGH!" pekik Donghae. Ia tak kuasa, hingga menahan nafasnya, sambil menatap ke arah Kibum, yang mulai merunduk. Donghae bergetar, menatap lirih bercampur takut ke arah Kibum. Kibum, yang mulai menurunan ciumannya, jauh ke bawah, bahkan hampir membuat bagian bawahnya utuh, saat jemarinya sudah mulai menarik paksa, menurunkan celananya.

Dengan sisa tenaga, Donghae menahan jemari Kibum. "Jangan, Kibumie.." lirihnya. "Aku tak mau seperti ini!" teriaknya, lantas mendorong tubuh Kibum yang saat itu juga terjatuh. Ia hendak membebaskan diri, jika saja Kibum tak menahan kakinya, hingga dirinyapun ikut terjatuh, tepat di tengah guyuran air.

Kibum, kembali menekannya. Menekan tubuh Donghae di bawahnya, di atas lantai yang dingin. Menindihnya, dan menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

"ARGH!"

**...**

"Apa Kibum tak akan melakukan hal buruk pada Donghae?"

Yunho menggerakkan lima jemarinya pada kaca jendela mobil di sampingnya. Sama hal dengan Jaejoong, iapun terlihat sedikit hawatir, mengingat tadi mereka melihat, bagaimana Kibum menyeret Donghae. "Sayang kita tak tahu, kemana dia membawa Donghae," ucapnya sambil melirik Jaejoong, yang tengah menyelimuti seorang bocah, yang baru diketahui, bahwa ia adalah sepupu Donghae.

"Tapi aku takut. Kau tak lihat, bagaimana Kibum marah tadi? Bahkan Kyuhyun dipukulnya, Yun!"

Yunho berdehem, meredam gusar pada dirinya sendiri. "Kurasa dia tak akan menyaiti orang yang disayanginya, Jaejoongie!"

"Benarkah? Aku ragu. Juga? Bagaimana dengan istrinya? Aku tak sanggup melihat Donghae terluka! Kurasa Kibum akan kembali pada istrinya, bukan?"

"Mungkin ya. Kibum akan bertanggung jawab pada anaknya, bagaimanapun.."

"Tsk," Jaejoongpun terlihat kesal, namun terbalut senyuman yang miris. "Kupikir Donghae tak akan sepertiku, karena ia bertemu Kibum," tuturnya lantas menutup matanya perlahan, menggambarkan sebuah lelah yang meraja. "Tapi setelah ini, kuyakin dia akan merasakan posisi yang sama denganku, Yun.."

Dan entah mengapa, Yunho berkata, "maafkan aku.." dengan sangat tulus, meski ia ta menatap Jaejoong. Bukan tak mungkin, mereka berada pada posisi yang sama seperti Kibum dan Donghae..

**...**

Kibum berdiri, menatap Donghae yang hanya diam, terbaring menyamping memunggunginya. Donghae yang hanya terbalut selimut putih yang baru di ruangan tersebut. Ya. Semua baru, Donghae tahu. Ia sendiri yang memilih semua barang di tempat tersebut. Bahkan termasuk apartemen tersebut.

Donghae enggan berbicara sedikitpun, setelah kejadian di kamar mandi, dimana Kibum, baru saja kembali mengecap tubuhnya. Sebuah pemaksaan, katakanlah demikian. Membuat Donghae geram, namun tak menumpahkannya, dan hanya memilih bungkam.

Itulah mengapa Kibum kini diam, berdiri menyaksikan Donghae yang memunggunginya. Dan juga, sebuah cegukan kecil yang masih tersisa, turut menyayat hatinya.

Selang beberapa menit, Kibum membuka suaranya. Ia lantunkan satu nama dengan pelan. "Donghae.." ujarnya. "Maafkan aku.." ungkapnya tulus.

Tak ada jawaban dari Donghae. Sedikitpun, seolah dia tak mendengar, atau tertidur meski matanya yang sembab itu, masih terbuka. Setelahnya, terjadi pergerakan, pada ranjang yang ditidurinya kini. Itu, adalah karena Kim Kibum yang memilih duduk di ujung yang lain.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Hae.."

Masih sunyi. Membuat Kibum tak sadar, lantas merangkak, mendekati Donghae yang masih diam. Dia dekati Donghae, yang lalu ia rengkuh tubuh polos nan rapuh itu. Kibum, memeluknya dalam sesal yang begitu mendalam. Ia kecup helaian rambut Donghae, yang bahkan masih basah..

"Maafkan aku.." tutur Kibum, tiada henti mengungkapkan maafnya.

Suara detik jam terdengar, menambah dinginnya suasana. Ruangan dengan benda mati lainnya yang menjadi saksi, betapa hati mereka terlihat rumit satu sama lain, meski dalam hati terdalam, ingin saling menyatu..

"Donghae, sayang.."

Kibum yang kembali berucap, mencoba menyapa Donghaenya yang terdiam, bahkan masih enggan menunjukkan wajahnya. Donghae yang dalam diam, menangis untuk kesekian kalinya di hari itu..

"Kita harus selesaikan, setidaknya, aku ingin mendengar suaramu Hae.."

Tetap tak bergeming. Donghae, malah semakin melekatkan selimut pada kulit tubuhnya. Mengernyit sakit, meratapi nasibnya. Itulah dirinya. Kemana kenangan manis kemarin? Kemana kebahagiaan yang sempat datang beberapa waktu lalu itu?

Bahkan Kibumpun akan segera menghilang, pikir Donghae..

Dan di sisi lain, Donghae tahu, tak ada lagi jalan bahagia baginya untuk bersama Kibum. Terlebih ketika tahu, Kibum akan kembali, pada sang istri yang tengah mengandung. Tidakkah ini terdengar sangat sakit? Maka tiba-tiba Donghae berkata, "aku akan kembali menjadi diriku.."

"..."

"Diriku yang bukan milikmu, Kim Kibum.."

"Donghae.." Kibum berucap lirih sambil mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Donghae. Ia berbisik, sambil terus mendekap Donghae. Namun tak lama..

Donghae menarik dirinya dari pelukan Kibum. Beranjak di antara tubuh terbalut selimut yang ia bawa. Entah kemana, hingga Kibum dapat kembali melihat, langkah lunglai Donghae, yang lantas terduduk di sampingnya, sambil memberikan dua buah benda yang menimbulkan suara gemerincing saat beradu..

"Kumohon lepaskan aku.." tutur Donghae, dengan guratan pilu di wajahnya. Ia sodorkan dua buah kunci, yang lalu ia simpan di sisi tubuh Kibum. Tapi..

"Tidak!" tolak Kibum, dengan tegas.

"Kibumie.." nada Donghae melembut. Bahkan ia memutar tubuhnya, menghadap ke arah Kibum, lantas memandang Kibum dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya. "Mereka membutuhkanmu.."

"Aku mencintaimu.." bantah Kibum.

"Aku tahu, aku percaya itu.." ungkap Donghae. "Tapi kita tak bisa.." lirihnya, sebagai kata terakhir, dan ditutup dengan satu kecupan lembut di bibir Kibum.

Merekapun mulai mengawali malam, yang akan menjadi malam terakhir bagi keduanya, mungkin. Namun, baik itu Kibum ataupun Donghae, dapat merasakan hal tersebut..

Di antara sentuhan dan kecupan mesra, yang berubah menjadi perlakuan kasar di antara lumatan bibir itu, keduanya saling mendesah, menyuarakan nama masing-masing dari lawannya. Bertemankan keringat, di antara lelah itulah, akhirnya satu tetes air mata, mencuat dari kedua sudut mata Donghae..

Ia yang tersakit. Dan Kibum yang paling menyesal. Semua tak mampu mereka hindari..

Di antara deru nafas itu, Donghae menatap dalam pada Kibum. Ia yang lalu berkata tulus, "bagiku, kau yang pertama, dan akan menjadi yang terakhir. Aku milikmu, meski tidak bisa untuk saat ini.."

"Terima kasih, dan maafkan aku.."

**...**

"Aku akan pulang saja, jika kau bekerja seperti itu demi aku, _hyung_!"

"Minho, jangan begini, kumohon.."

"Aku akan ke Jepang saja. Aku tak ingin menyusahkanmu lagi.."

Donghae tersenyum lembut, lantas menghentikan tangan sang adik yang sibuk merapihkan bajunya. "Bagaimana jika aku ikut denganmu saja?"

**THE END**

**Maaf sebelumnya. Bukan saya mendahulukan YAOI daripada Brothersip. Tapi, cerita ini sudah saya tik lama. Di blog saya publish lebih awal. Hingga saat ini, saya belum tik apapun. Sorry! :/**

**Review kemaren, saya ucapkan terima kasih. Bersedia membaca KiHae saya. Ini tak seberapalah, di banding cerita dari pair lain. Segi cerita? Terlebih NC. Saya hanya ingin membuat mereka indah. xD Ah, banyak omong! Oke, terima kasih saya ucapkan untuk yang kemaren review. HeuHeu, :'))**


End file.
